Typical industrial sewing machines have been conventionally provided with a transfer element such as a holder for holding a workpiece cloth that is transferred relative to the body of the sewing machine. Such type of sewing machine requires wiring such as lead wires extending across the sewing machine body and the transfer element to be of a length that allows movement of the transfer element, meaning that some extra length needs to be obtained. In view of such play in the length, the wiring needs to be organized so that they do not interfere with the movement of the transfer element to eliminate the possibility of damaging and disconnections caused by the intermediate portions of the wiring being entangled with the components of the sewing machine.
To address such concerns, sewing machines have been provided with wiring organizers. For instance, such sewing machine is provided with a holder for holding a workpiece cloth spread out on a sewing machine table, and a couple of transfer mechanisms that transfer the holder in a first direction along a guide rail provided on the sewing machine table and a second direction orthogonal to the first direction, respectively. The wirings that connect components such as an actuator for activating the holder and control-related sections provided below the sewing machine base, or in the sewing machine body side, are drawn upward from the sewing machine base to be hung at their intermediate portions by a fastener. The fastener is provided in the form of a bar at one of the transfer mechanisms and has a hook-shaped placement at its tip. The wirings are placed on the placement of the fastener and tied to the bar shaped portion of the fastener by strings, for instance.
Since the wiring organizer allows play in the length of the wirings, the wirings hang down from time to time between the fastener and the holder, serving as the transfer element, by the movement of the transfer element. Because the intermediate portions of the wirings are placed on the hooked shaped placement of the fastener, there is a risk of the wirings being displaced from the placement and coming in contact with the components of the sewing machine.
The multi-needle sewing machine is typically provided with a needle-bar case, as described earlier, that supports a plurality of needle bars so as to be movable up and down. By transferring the needle-bar case relative to the sewing machine body, one of the needle bars is selectively switched to a position opposing a needle drop position of the needle bar. Thus, when extending the wiring or electrical cords across the sewing machine body and the needle-bar case, the wirings need to be organized so that they do not entangle with the components of the sewing machine even when the wirings slack by the movement of the needle-bar case.